With the development of optical technology and semiconductor technology, flat display panels such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels have been widely applied in various electronic products for their characteristics of having a slimmer shape, a lower cost and power consumption, a faster response speed, better color purity and brightness, a higher contrast ratio, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a pixel matrix in a standard RGB display panel in the prior art. Here, each sub pixel has an aspect ratio of 3:1. Adjacent red sub pixel, green sub pixel and blue sub pixel in the same row collectively constitute a display unit to display various colors.
A requirement on the resolution of the display panel has become higher and higher to improve visual effects. This requires a continuously increasing of the number of sub pixels in the same area. That is, the size of the sub pixel becomes smaller and smaller. However, the size of the sub pixel cannot reduce infinitely due to limitations of processing technology. In order to improve the display effect with a certain pixel size, a display panel having a Delta (triangle) arrangement is provided.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a pixel matrix of a display panel having a Delta arrangement in the prior art. Here, the lateral dimension of each sub pixel is increased 1.5 times larger than the initial dimension, and each of the numbers of red sub pixels, green sub pixels and blue sub pixels are reduced by ⅓. By sharing sub pixels in lateral direction and combining with particular sub pixel rendering (SPR) algorithms, a PPI (pixels per inch) substantially the same with a standard RGB display panel may be visually realized.
Due to the special arrangement of the sub pixels in the display panel with a Delta arrangement, diagonal stripes as illustrated in FIG. 3 may occur while displaying an image, which is disadvantageous to providing a better display effect.